Deleted Scene
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: From Prison Bicycle


When the guards came around asking if Ellis wanted the guitar that night, he was quite surprised when Nick declined. They'd been practicing almost every single night consistently for the past six months, and Ellis had been constantly praising him for everything he did right. He wanted Nick to continue, he wanted to see him be able to play well, and he knew from personal experience that positive reinforcement was the best way. Had he been wrong?

"Whut'sa matter, Nick?" Ellis peeked up over the edge of the conman's bed after the guard passed on. "Are yew nawt feelin' good tonight er somethin'? Cause if yer still feelin' bad about how yew couldn't remember how tuh pluck out that one chord last night, it ain't yer fault. Yer doin' real good so far!"

"I'm not in the mood to play tonight." Nick snapped, staring up at the cracked grey ceiling. He didn't think he could bring himself to meet Ellis' eyes right now. Not after what he had been thinking about all day. "I'm just not feeling the music. I need some quiet."

It wasn't really a lie. He really didn't want to play but it had nothing to do with the music. It had to do with those big blue eyes and pink lips that had been haunting him since their pool game. He didn't need to spend a few hours sitting right next to the kid, so close to that famous math and those strong hands that he no doubt could also put to good use.

_I need to get myself under control. _he thought angrily, barely resisting the urge to slam his fist into the wall. _I'm straight. No __**guy **__should bother me this much. God fucking damn it!_

"Ohh, uh… ok." Ellis said and started to fish into his pocket. "Then Ah'll pay you with cigarettes. Ah cain't jus' nawt pay you fer yer lessons. D'yeh think you'll be needin', what, like… two packs? Three?"

"I don't want cigarettes." Nick said before he could stop himself. He looked over and saw Ellis' eyes widen in surprise and he knew he couldn't take it back. If he did he would never hear the end of it. The only way to go now was forward.

He pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bunk, nearly kicking Ellis in the head before dropping down to the floor. "I don't need cigarettes." he clarified coldly. "I have plenty."

"Well Ah gawtta pay you _somehow_." Ellis said, turning around to watch as Nick went to splash himself in the face with water from the sink. "'Sides, when have you ever _had enough_ cigarettes? Ain't more better'n less?"

"I just don't need any right now alright?" Nick snapped, his voice harsher than he had meant for it to be. He couldn't believe he was considering this...it was so wrong, so not him. But if he chickened out now he knew he would think of nothing else until he eventually gave in. Besides, Nikoli Sosnovski wasn't the kind of man who backed down from a challenge, even if it was one he had set himself.

So he took a few deep breaths and schooled his features, once more taking on the relaxed sneer he was so accustomed to. He walked across the cell and sat down on Ellis' bunk, leaning back on his hand so he could watch the kid looming over him.

"I've heard some rumors that you're pretty good with your mouth." he said with a shrug. "I haven't had sex in over a month and I'm feeling a bit...hard up I guess."

Ellis' brows shot upwards and he stared down at the conman in shock. "Oh. Oh! Uh… well, thank'ye for the compliment. So… uhh, are you sayin' that'chuu actually want me tuh… uh… well, what Ah mean tuh say is that yer always goin' on about how yer such a ladies' man an' all, an' sayin' that yeh want nothin' tuh do with mah business. So Ah'm jus' a little… perplexed."

"It's a free blow for me and you're paying off your debt." Nick replied casually, despite the blush heating his cheeks. He really didn't want to talk this out. It was bad enough that he had _asked _for this. Having to discuss it was a fucking nightmare. "But hey if it makes you uncomfortable..."

"Pff, uncomfortable? Please." Ellis snorted, immediately dropping down to his knees between the conman's legs. "Now Ah sense that you don't really wanna talk about this all that much, but seein' as this is mah first time wit'chuu Ah need tuh ask you a couple things and run you by the rules. First of all, Ah don't swallow. It's a messy business, an' Ah can never be sure who's clean of what. So when yer ready tuh blow, you let me know somehow an' Ah'll take care'uh th' rest. Now, as fer preferences. Would you prefer I jus' get it done as quick as possible, take it nice and slow, talk mah way through it, keep mah eyes open, keep 'em shut, take yer pick."

"Do it quick and do it well. As for your eyes, I don't give a fuck. Mine will be closed the whole time." Nick said, his shoulders relaxing a little now that they were finally getting down to business. All he had to do now was sit back and enjoy it.

With a nod, Ellis reached up to take hold of the zipper on the front of the man's uniform, pulling it down until it was totally unzipped to his groin. He noted the little bit of fuzz that was present on the patch of skin between the bottom of his white tank and top band of his prison skivvies. He hummed appreciatively at the small amount, never being a huge fan of having fur stuck in his teeth after these ordeals.

He felt excited. He wasn't sure why, just knew that he was. Maybe because Nick was finally giving in after saying for so long that he wouldn't? Maybe because Nick was particularly handsome. Whatever the reason, Ellis felt tingly as he scooped his hand past the band of Nick's briefs to grab hold of his penis.

He was quite impressed when the full package was exposed to him. Uncut and thick as a conventional sausage even while flaccid, the length of it stretched all the way across his palm and off the other side by almost an inch. Looking up at the conman to give him an approving nod, he noticed that his eyes were already closed.

_Jus' get tuh business, then._

Licking his lips to make sure they were wet, Ellis pulled the foreskin back and wrapped his mouth around the head, giving it a gentle suck before breaking it off with a little kiss.

A small groan escaped Nick's lips as he felt himself begin to grow hard. Ellis' lips were as soft as he had imagined they would be and with his eyes closed he could almost imagine it was one of his many beautiful women kneeling before him. Almost. He couldn't quite get those big blue eyes and light stubble out of his mind but oddly that didn't have much of an affect. In fact it sent a small shiver down his spine.

Maybe it was just the thrill of trying something new. That had to be it. He had felt the same thing the first time he had tried a dominatrix. It had been fun but the second time he had left after ten minutes. It was the excitement of an adventure. And just like with the dominatrix it wouldn't last. It couldn't.

Another groan passed his lips, a little louder time as Ellis took him in again and he brought his hand up to tangle in the kid's thick golden brown hair, tugging it lightly to press him down farther, forcing a bit more of himself into that warm wet mouth.

Ellis felt a surge within him as a spike of heat shot down to his own nether regions, lighting him up. He whined gently around the shaft between his lips when Nick gave his hair a tug, a shudder wracking his frame for a few seconds before he got himself back under control.

Relaxing his jaw, he pressed on downwards, feeling the organ stiffen between his lips as he coiled his tongue expertly around the underside, tracing aimless patterns into the heating flesh while his lips nibbled around the outside.

He lifted a hand to cup Nick's sac through the cloth of his uniform and skivvies, giving it a gentle squeeze before pushing his thumb between the two small mounds, rolling them each in his palm individually as he began to bob his head, keeping his lips tight to avoid any messy smacking sounds that might attract the attention of anyone else nearby.

Humming against the flesh, Ellis set a rhythm as he moved his mouth, dragging the flat of his tongue against the underside as he pulled up, and grinding the head into the roof of his mouth as he pushed back down.

"_Oh fuck..._" Nick gasped, his erection raging full force now. The rumors hadn't been false; Ellis definitely knew what he was doing. This was quickly becoming one of the best blow jobs Nick had ever experienced. Women had a tendency to be shy about these things, rarely interested in going beyond the act of sucking and if they did they tended to get unnecessarily messy and noisy. But Ellis jumped right in with no hesitation and he knew exactly how to use his tongue. Maybe it was because he was a man and he knew what he himself would like or maybe it was all the practice he got. Whatever it was that had made him so adept, Nick was grateful.

Ellis hummed again when he heard Nick's curse of approval, and he couldn't stop his lips from curling into a small smile of confidence.

Pulling back, twisting his hand around the length to keep it from getting cold, Ellis focused just on the head. He gave several quiet, wet kisses to the very tip, delving the tip of his tongue into the slit and scooping out the precum there. It was bitter, probably due to Nick's cigarette-and-apple diet, and not entirely appealing. Of course, Ellis never did find semen to be a delicacy. There was little he could do about precum, but the least he owed himself was avoiding an entire load finished in his mouth. It was either that or have to blow men with condoms on, and that just sounded disgusting.

So going with the lesser of two evils, Ellis stuck with his present course.

Opening his jaw again, and without a lick of warning, he drove his head straight down until the organ in his mouth became the organ in his throat, muscles rippling around the length as he gave a hearty swallow.

"Shit!" Nick cried out, bending forward over Ellis' head as the younger man took him in completely, sending a spike of pleasure through his body. His hand tightened in Ellis' hair, his nails lightly scraping his scalp. He could feel the first warm coils of pleasure tightening in his belly and he knew that he wasn't going to last long if they kept going like this.

Ellis hummed once again, an almost warble of amusement at Nick's reaction.

_Whut a lightweight._

Curling his tongue once more, Ellis continued to bob his head quite rapidly, pistoning the shaft between his lips at a pace met by Nick's own thrusting. He was quite pleased that he'd managed to get the conman to move in time with him, and made no attempt to squash the wave of smugness that washed through him.

He continued to massage the conman's sack through his uniform, feeling it tense and draw upwards beneath his touch, ready to bear down Ellis' throat if he didn't warn him in time.

"Fuck kid..." Nick choked out, his voice rough from the pleasure he was experiencing. He opened his eyes hoping the sight of a man would help ease dampen his arousal.

Big mistake.

The sight of those beautiful lips wrapped so tightly around his swollen shaft nearly sent him over the edge. He felt himself begin to throb almost painfully, a sure sign that he was right on the brink. What had Ellis said about cumming? It was hard to remember with his mind caught up in a haze of chemicals and sensation. There had been something about a warning...

Oh right.

"I'm really...oh shit...really close kid..." he managed to grind out, his eyes closing again as his orgasm started to take him.

Ellis pulled back, still running his fingers over the shaft at a rapid pace to encourage the orgasm. Long, thick strands of semen strung themselves over Ellis' palm, which he raised in order to catch the goo, with the intention of washing it down the sink. A few strings made their way onto his chin and across his lips however, which he quickly crinkled his nose at, but elected to wait until Nick's orgasm ebbed to wipe it off.

Looking up into those hazy, burning green eyes as they opened lazily after his hips finally stopped thrusting upwards of their own accord, Ellis snorted. He would have normally said something along the lines of "satisfied?" but considering he still had semen on his lips that threatened to slip into his mouth if he parted them, he just gave the conman a knowing little smirk.

Nick's mind came back to him in slow waves. He became aware of the comfortable warmth filling his body, a reaction he had grown used to long ago. He was more than satisfied and if he allowed it the warmth would morph into a comfortable lethargy.

Not wanting to drift off just yet he forced his mind to sharpen, focusing in on the display before him. Ellis' soft lips, redder now from his work were smeared with white strands of his ejaculate. The sight sent off a small smug spark in the back of his mind and his spent dick twitched with lazy interest. It was certainly an appealing sight.

"Not bad kid." He forced his voice to remain low and bored, not wanting to give away just how much he had enjoyed Ellis' work. "For a guy, I mean. I can see why all those idiots keep coming back to you."

Pulling on his uniform sleeve, Ellis wiped the semen from his lips before giving a little chuckle. "Thank yeh very much, sir." He sneered playfully, tucking the older man back into his uniform and zipping it up to his chest. "Can Ah do anythin' else fer yeh this evenin'?"

"Some water." Nick said, gesturing to the cell's sink and the small tin cup sitting beside it. "My mouth is a little dry. You'll probably want some for yourself anyway."

With a nod, Ellis pushed to his feet off the edge of the mattress and moved to the sink. He drained a cup of water for himself before refilling it and bringing it to the older man with a friendly smile. It was almost strange how quickly he could move from sucking cock to offering happy little smiles.

Nick grabbed the cup and drained it in one gulp, keeping his eyes locked on the opposite wall. He wouldn't allow himself to watch Ellis or focus on that mouth that only moments ago had brought him to climax. It was perverse, how happy the kid could be after what they had just done. And it was a little embarrassing that he seemed to be the only one put off by what had happened.

When it was empty he tossed the cup back to Ellis and stood, the quick break giving his legs time to become steady again, and climbed up into his bunk.

"See you tomorrow." He snapped, pulling the thin blanket over himself and shutting out whatever response Ellis might have had.


End file.
